


Betty-er Than You

by asimplewalk



Series: Prompt Jar [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Contact Sports, Contact Sports Typical Violence, F/M, Ferocious Marvel Ladies, Fluff, Implied Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/pseuds/asimplewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Culver University is holding a fundraising week, and the female faculty and alumni have gotten a Roller Derby to happen. Well, Bucky's not gonna <em>not</em> watch his girl go hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betty-er Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt in the jar, "Darcy/Bucky, Roller derby" and had to ask a friend's wife about it and do some googling. Hope this appeases you.  
> Unbeta'd, plot and mistakes mine. Everything else property of their rightful owners.

Bucky’s in the middle of a crowd, close to the retaining wall surrounding the rink. His beautiful girl is sat, side by side by side with Jane, and a nice woman that had happily introduced herself as Doctor Betty Ross, a brain scientist and Bruce’s ex. He’d promptly gotten a selfie with the pretty lady and sent it to the man, calling him daft for running from a pretty dame like her. Darcy, at current, is bent in half, stretching out her legs, fingers curled around the sides of her skates and up under the arches. Jane is lacing on her’s. Betty is finishing off checking over her wrist guards and cinching them on.

The three, as well as seven other female Culver alumni and professors are scrimmaging during the fundraising hell week. Stark and Pepper had found a way to get the event televised. He’s in the crowd, and Natasha, Clint, Hill, and ‘Hill’s’ team are all mingling in the crowd (He’d seen Coulson. The spies knew. He could guess. It was necessary to keep the new SHIELD hidden right now, though.), there to support their girls, but also to be sure that no-one tries to steal away either Jane or Darcy for their known current affiliation to the Avengers. 

The three line up near the front line. Bucky’s never really been too keen on the terminology, even when he’d been going with that sweet girl and had dragged Steve to see her play a few times. They all have these fierce little smirks on their faces, and while the other two women are probably going to go hit pretty hard, those three ladies are about to go hard defending their jammer. 

Bucky watches the first two laps with fascination before getting a little focused on the heckling shouts that people are yelling around him. He refocuses, and does it in time to hear Skye passing behind him yelp an “Oh, holy fuck!” as Jane bounces up onto another girl’s back and pulls her to the rink floor as Betty checks another into a retaining wall hard enough that people are rushing back so that they don’t get hit by a flailing limb.

The second match, the jammer, a redhead built like a shit-brickhouse with a slightly squashed nose with one of the merriest laughs Bucky’s heard in a while, takes lead even faster than she had the first time. His girl and her team are brutal, ruthless, and take just as well as they give. Darcy is knocked back and rolls across the rink floor to get out of the way of the others tearing past her. She pops up and doesn’t take long to catch up, shoulder checking into the other team’s jammer and sending her sprawling in much the same way so their’s can make another two before the timer is out.

It goes on like this. Their jammer gets taken out in the fourth jam, and the teams are 2-2 at this point. Bucky holds his breath as he watches Betty check his girl’s wrist nearby during the timeout - hears through the commotion of the crowd the doctor teasingly tell her teammate “Now, don’t go using this hand to jack your guy later. You have another hand, and you wouldn’t want to hurt this one any worse.” He smirks at Fitz as they all shift their positions. The other man clearly doesn’t know what he’s so pleased about, but Bucky’s okay with that.

The fifth gets their girls a third win, and there is a lot of the girls that had been playing dancing around and congratulating one another. The total for the night’s fundraising efforts are announced. 

Bucky’s anxious to get to his girl, and is leaning against the wall outside their locker room waiting. Darcy’s evidently just as On, and is the first out, curling into him with a fevered kiss. The adrenaline and excitement from the night is making her handsier than normal (which is impressive), and Jane comes out of the locker room to see Clint waiting for them and laughing. 

“Don’t worry, she and her dude are gonna be back to the tower tomorrow. Went to get a room, though.” He pulls the scientist into a hug and sways from side to side. “Good job wrecking that Pivot, though. Like, holy shit, I’m amazed you didn’t hurt yourself! You’re so itty bitty and she could have eaten you and had room for a side salad. Come on, Thor’s probably itching to have you back.”

Betty has joined them at this point and smiles at the other scientist. “I’ll be sure to call you with my findings. Make sure you give your father a hug on the way out, though?” She happily hugs Jane as well. Her hair is wet and hanging around her shoulders after showering.

“Or you could bring everything back with us. Tony’s been trying to get you to come to the Tower forever, and we could help you by bullying Bruce into stopping being dumb.” Clint gives her a tight hug then, too. 

“Oh, gosh. I- I’m going to have to give it some thought. I’d love to but it’s. I’ll think about it.” She smiles and leaves, with a quick “And make sure Bruce sees Darcy’s wrist when she gets back!” over her shoulder.

Bucky, of course, has the woman in question pinned beneath him for the night, careful of all her pains and bruises and aches.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, and even more enjoyed making this about someone you didn't ask for it to be about. :D And OH LOOK MORE PROMISE!VERSE I AM NOT SORRY.
> 
> Hey, you can come give me prompts or howl at me over on [tumblr](http://www.crownsandashes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
